


How to Change the Meaning of 'BF' From Best Friend to Boyfriend: A Guide Supervised by Annie Leonhardt

by Songbird321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie's Done and Just Wants Them to Kiss, Bertholdt's Cute, Holiday Choir Concerts, Lots of Cliches, M/M, Reiner's Pining, Senior Year 'Oh No My Best Friend's Hot' Antics, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: Reiner's been pining after Bertholdt ever since they started high school, and now that they're hit senior year, he can't take it anymore. Luckily, neither can Annie, who helps him orchestrate the perfect dating proposal. And now Reiner's determined to make Bertholdt's last Christmas choir concert the most memorable yet.





	How to Change the Meaning of 'BF' From Best Friend to Boyfriend: A Guide Supervised by Annie Leonhardt

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my Reibert Secret Santa recipient, justasmalltownbean from tumblr!! MacKenzie, I hope that you enjoy this; it stumped me multiple times but I think the final product turned out well. You said you're a fan of high school aus, as well as fluffy cliche stuff, and I packed as many cliches into this as I possibly could. 
> 
> As per usual with me, I couldn't just write a consistent timeline. The italicized parts that comes after these *** are flashbacks. Everything in normal print is happening in real time. I wish I could write consistently, but that's never in the cards. 
> 
> Anyway, happy holidays, and I sincerely hope that you enjoy!!!! 
> 
> Also, if you're interested, here are the songs referenced in the fic:  
> [I Can't Make You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOzMGYCTn-Q)  
> [L-O-V-E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JErVP6xLZwg)  
> [Ave Maria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgyy8u3zcf8)  
> [Thinking Out Loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbEkxVVxk4c)  
> [Say You're Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15LvNa5EHcU)  
> [That's Where It Is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xG9LmZGlgsY)  
> [You're Nobody Until Somebody Loves You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPYmZj3fOV4)  
> [You Are in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlvwa4iDcaw)  
> [Falling Slowly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oiGlcTDMrc)  
> [Right in Front of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiV4Pv8G4yQ)

“How do I look?” Reiner asked.

“Fantastic. What about me?” Annie asked back, giving an exaggerated twirl, her skirt swaying around her knees as she leveled him a sarcastic glare. 

“Stop,” Reiner said, rolling his eyes as he moved in front of Annie to hold the door to the school open for her. “You know what I mean.”

“Of course I do, and I also know you’re being dumb,” the girl said as she walked through the door, Reiner right behind her. “He’s gonna say yes.”

“But…”

Annie halted suddenly, spinning around and jabbing Reiner’s chest to shut him up. “No buts. I know things. He’s gonna say yes,” she said with as reassuring a glance as Annie could give. As she turned to march further into the atrium, Reiner smiled to himself, adjusted the flowers in his hands and followed after her. Their friends were waiting not too far away, by the open doors to the auditorium. 

“Oh my god,” Porco sighed, his shoulders sagging at the sight of Reiner walking towards them. “You’re disgusting.”

“Always a joy to see you, Porco,” Reiner sighed with a forced smile before turning to Marcel with a real smile. “I’m glad you were able to make it!”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Marcel replied happily before nudging Porco’s shoulder. “And you know this one’s been trying to talk to Pieck for five years, so naturally he’d end up here.” Porco gave a half-restrained squawk, hitting his brother’s shoulder, making Marcel laugh lightheartedly. Annie smiled at it all. 

“You know, Porco, we can split these roses if you want,” Reiner offered with a sly grin. “Three for Bertholdt, three for Pieck. Neither has to know that it was all my idea.”

Porco glared at him, huffing indignantly. “No. I’m not gonna do anything you would do. Too sappy.”

“Well, it’s worked for him so far, so you could stand to add a little sap to your flirting regimen,” Annie added plainly. Porco’s cheeks went beet red and he turned away from them, grumbling something about how he needed new friends. 

Chuckling lightly, Marcel patted his brother’s shoulder consolingly, and turned back to Reiner with an expectant smile. “So, are you gonna do it?” he asked, nodding at the flowers. 

“Yeah,” Reiner replied sheepishly, taking a deep breath. “I’m gonna do it.” 

_It_ being asking Bertholdt Hoover to be his boyfriend. 

Marcel’s smile widened as he gave an approving nod. “Good luck, man,” he said. “I think you’re gonna be happy.” 

Reiner’s eyes slid to Annie, who was smiling too. She nodded her head towards Marcel, raising her eyebrows as if to say “See?” Reiner nodded back to her before turning towards the auditorium. 

“We should probably go in and find seats,” he said, leading the group forward. He took a deep breath when he knew none of them could see. Sure, part of him knew that tonight would go off without a hitch, that there was no reason for Bertholdt to say no. But there was still a little voice that whispered otherwise, and it was that voice that kept his heart beating a mile a minute as he scanned the auditorium for four empty seats. 

He’d never missed one of Bertholdt’s choir concerts, just as Bertholdt had never missed any of his football games. And tonight, during Bertl’s final high school Christmas concert, he intended to make it the best one yet. 

***

_The first day of school that year, senior year, Reiner pulled into Annie’s driveway and waited for his two friends to appear. Annie came first, and elected to sit in the backseat so Bertholdt wouldn’t have to bend his ‘pipe-clearner’ legs into the cramped space. Reiner rolled his eyes, and made some snarky comment to her about being short, which earned him a sight of the ever-famous bird, before the world stopped for a moment._

_Reiner and Bertholdt hadn’t seen a much of each other over the summer as they had hoped. Both had gone out of the country on separate school trips, both had gone away to visit family in other states, and both had had jobs with opposing hours. They’d made plans and hung out a bunch of times, but there was enough distance for things to have changed. And change they did._

_The boy that entered the passenger’s seat was not the boy Reiner expected to. No, this was some Greek god come to Earth to test him._

_Dark hair left a little long from neglecting to cut it all summer, skin a glowing olive from all the hours lifeguarding in the sun, favorite old navy blue t-shirt stretched ever-so-slightly over his torso, Bertholdt seemed to have undergone some sort of mythical transformation from ordinary to extraordinary. Even the way the sun was falling on his eyes made them sparkle ethereally, and Reiner felt something burst in his chest._

_He’d never seen his best friend like this. He’d always considered Bertholdt attractive, as much as any friend acknowledges that their best friend is good looking, it’s not like it was a secret. But this was different. This wasn’t, “Oh, that’s my best friend, isn’t he hot?” This was “Oh shit, my best friend’s_ hot _!” And Reiner had no idea what to do with that information._

_And it certainly didn’t help the crush he’d been nursing on the boy for about three years now._

_“Hey guys! Happy first day of school.” Bertholdt’s greeting slipped right through Reiner’s ears as he gazed at the boy next to him, but Annie’s quick, “Senior year, woo,” snapped his attention back, reminding him that he needed to respond too._

_“Finally seniors,” he said, fixing his attention on the steering wheel as he turned the keys in the ignition. “Can’t believe it’s our last year.”_

_“I can,” Annie replied. “I’m so ready to be done.”_

_“We haven’t even started yet,” Bertholdt said with a laugh that made Reiner’s heart skip as he reversed down his driveway._

_“Still,” Annie said in response, shrugging a bit._

_“You never know. Something great might happen this year,” Bertholdt said, smiling at Annie before turning his gaze to Reiner. The blonde boy only gave Bertholdt a passing glance, pretending to be too focused on the road to smile back, when in reality he just didn’t think he could handle looking at that smile right now._

_Something great might happen this year indeed._

*** 

The gang found their seats just as the choir director took the stage and began to welcome the crowd to the concert. Reiner, admittedly, didn’t pay her much attention as he scanned the program. He felt his heart deflate a bit upon seeing that there were four choirs before Bertholdt’s went on. Sure, their school was known for having pretty good choirs, but it wasn’t like Reiner could pretend to be interested in choral music forever. The show choir wasn’t even performing; at least that was entertaining to watch (and Bertl was in that too…) 

Still, Reiner took a deep breath and clapped along with the audience as the director welcomed the first group on stage. 

The concert began with the kids from the middle school. Every year, the high school invited the middle schoolers to sing a song or two at the start of their concert, and it was both adorable and annoying. Adorable, because they were sunny little middle schoolers. Annoying, because most them couldn’t carry a tune. 

Reiner looked around, locating his cousin Gabi in the second row, and cheered a little extra loud for her before they began. He spent their set looking for Gabi’s friends amongst the group, finding each one dressed up in their little navy polos and khaki pants, looking more put together than he usually saw them when they came over to hang out with his cousin. 

He noticed how Gabi’s friend Falco’s eyes always seemed to float in the direction of his cousin when their choir director turned her back to them to smile at the audience. Reiner smiled to himself. 

Falco often reminded Reiner of himself at that age. He’d been head over heels for Historia Reiss when he was in seventh and eighth grade, and talked of little else. Bertholdt and Annie had been incredibly good sports about it, always listening to his stories about their two second conversation in art or helping him scheme up ways to ask her out. Nothing ever became of it, but still, that crush had been Reiner’s life when he was in middle school, and it was actually something he and Historia often joked about now, when they were actually really close friends. In fact, Reiner had even helped Historia’s girlfriend Ymir set up her surprise homecoming proposal for Historia earlier that year. 

Reiner’s mind drifted further through his memories as the middle schoolers sang on. Thoughts about middle school, and his crush on Historia, often led him to memories of freshman year of high school. Freshman year, he’d asked Historia to homecoming, and they’d gone, more as friends than dates, but still, it fulfilled a lot of his middle school dreams. But because he already had a date, he encouraged Bertholdt to ask Annie, which he did. The three of them went together as a group, but something about seeing Bertholdt and Annie together didn’t sit right with Reiner.

Especially when his two best friends nearly dated later that year. Sometime during or immediately after homecoming, they started talking about going on a date together. Reiner always laughed through it, encouraging them to go for it, even though the idea made his stomach tie itself in knots. Eventually, he stopped talking about it, unable to even joke anymore, and so did they. Reiner didn’t know if they had picked up on his discomfort, or if their feelings had just petered out and they’d decided to be friends, but the topic of Annie and Bertholdt dating disappeared for a few weeks. 

Reiner couldn’t figure out what it was that upset him about the thought of those two together. It wasn’t that he liked Annie and was jealous of Bertholdt dating her. He didn’t figure it out until a few months later, when Bertholdt confessed to him during a sleepover that he and Annie had gone out twice, and had shared their first kiss together. Reiner listened silently as Bertholdt continued, saying that they’d decided that they were meant to be just friends and nothing more, and didn’t tell Reiner about any of it in fear that it wouldn’t work out. 

And it was at that moment, that Reiner realized two things. 

One, part of his resistance to Annie and Bertholdt was his fear that he’d be excluded. He knew that his friends would never do that to him, but a little voice in his head kept saying that if they dated, they’d only need each other and he’d become obsolete. He was worried they wouldn’t need him anymore. 

But the second thing, even more important than the first, was the realization that Reiner had never been jealous of Bertholdt, but Annie. Hearing that Annie had been Bertholdt’s first kiss tied the knots in his stomach tighter than ever before. And that shocked him more than anything. 

Reiner had never considered that he might’ve had feelings for his best friend until that moment, and hearing that he’d had his first kiss before him with someone else confirmed it. Reiner had secretly, almost unconsciously, wanted to be that first kiss somehow. And he didn’t know it until that opportunity was taken from him. 

And that’s how he’d wound up here, three years later, still desperately pining for the boy next door. Reiner had made quite an effort over those three years to sneakily send signals to Bertholdt, feeling him out and seeing if the feeling was mutual. There were multiple instances throughout the years that made him think he might not be alone in these feelings, but then there was that little voice of uncertainty holding him back. 

Reiner’s thoughts were interrupted as the audience erupted with applause of the middle school choir, and Reiner joined in, clapping hard for his cousin and her secret admirer. The middle school kids bowed and then exited the stage, followed by the freshman chorus. Again, Reiner wasn’t against the freshman choir, he’d once been a member himself. But there was only so much choral music a guy could take, and he needed to save his ears for the end of the night. 

He let his mind wander again, back to all the little moments he and Bertholdt had shared over their high school years, the little moments that had drawn them closer as friends and hopefully on the path to something more. Movie nights and sleepovers at each other’s house, sometimes with Annie, sometimes just the two of them, talking about nothing until 2am. Babysitting Reiner’s younger cousins, Reiner admiring Bertholdt’s parenting skills and Bertholdt saying it was nothing when he charmed Reiner’s 3-year-old cousin to stop crying by singing her favorite Disney songs and dancing with her in the living room. Building countless projects for biology and physics together, planning English presentations, and studying for AP tests, a plethora of inside jokes resulting from all three. Deciding it wasn’t weird to hug each other goodbye if they knew they wouldn’t see each other for a while. Sending each other memes or pictures that reminded them of one another. Texting almost all day, every day. 

Sure, a lot of it was stuff that normal best friends did. But there was something about it that seemed to draw the two of them into an even deeper friendship that bordered on something else. 

Which brought them to October…

***

_It was the last game of the season, and this game would determine which seed the girls’ soccer team would have in the finals, as their record was already good enough to earn them a spot. It was raining harder than it had all year, pouring buckets of water down on the field, the stands, everything. But the excitement in the stadium had never been so palpable._

_Reiner and Bertholdt had come to support Annie, as they always did. The other guys had decided to skip out on this game due to the weather, but Reiner and Bertholdt knew Annie would kill the two of them if they didn’t come see her play. She’d never admit it out loud, but it meant the world to her that they’d been to almost all of her soccer games throughout their high school careers. Sure, they’d each missed a few here and there, but overall, they were her biggest fans. And try to hide it as she might, the boys knew that Annie really appreciated it and loved them for being there for her._

_So here they were, wearing three layers each, soaking wet, shivering in the wind, standing shoulder to shoulder to try to generate some warmth as they cheered as loud as they could for their girl tearing it up on the muddy field._

_As the whistle blew for a time out after a spectacular drive from the home team that almost ended in a goal, the crowd settled, most people taking a seat for the first time that half. The game had been a nail biter so far, and neither team was willing to back down._

_“What a game!” Reiner called over the wind as he and Bertholdt sank back onto the bleachers. He rubbed his hands together, trying to drum up some heat. “Think they’re gonna win?”_

_“Oh yeah,” Bertholdt replied, nodding enthusiastically. “They’ve got a whole quarter left, and they’re already ahead by one. I think they can definitely hold the score there, but I have a feeling that they’ve got a few more goals in them.”_

_“They always do,” Reiner agreed. Bertholdt nodded, sliding his hair away from his eyes and blinking away a few raindrops. “Sure wish we’d brought an umbrella, huh?”_

_“Yeah,” Bertholdt said with a laugh. “I don’t know how much good it would have done us, though. I feel like this rain is coming at us from all sides. Even from the ground.”_

_“That’s scientifically impossible,” Reiner replied._

_“Nothing’s impossible,” Bertholdt shot back._

_“Fine,” Reiner conceded, sliding closer to Bertholdt on the bench so their shoulders were touching. “But science has proven that the best way to stay warm is to share body heat, and we’ll accept that.”_

_“Right,” Bertholdt replied with a nervous laugh. Reiner felt Bertholdt’s muscles stiffen slightly at his touch, but felt them begin to loosen with time. Reiner’s eyes drifted back to the field._

_This had been happening for a few weeks now. They’d be getting along just fine, then something would happen that would introduce some sort of awkwardness between them. Sometimes it was slight physical intimacy like this, something simple as huddling close at sporting events or being crammed next to each other on a full couch with Reiner’s cousins or sometimes even the question of whether or not to clap each other on the shoulder to show sympathy or excitement. Other times, it was more personal things, like bringing up old memories and remembering one another’s favorite flavor of something or noticing each other’s quirks. Little things kept happening that reminded them of how close they were, and for the first time ever, that was awkward._

_Reiner knew why it was awkward for him. And the fact that he didn’t know why it was awkward for Bertholdt made it even more awkward for him._

_Still. Bertholdt didn’t move away from him now. Neither of them ever backed out of these awkward moments. And that had to mean something._

_Reiner’s thoughts broke as he turned towards Bertholdt once more. Seeing Reiner move out of the corner of his eye, Bertholdt looked at him too, a faint smile on his lips. Reiner stared back, taking in the image of his best friend, green eyes glowing in the stadium lights, hair slicked to his forehead with the rain, smiling so softly that Reiner felt his chest begin to tighten. There was a fondness in that smile, something more than a ‘we’re just friends smile,’ and Reiner wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or…_

_Bertholdt’s eyes suddenly seemed distracted, as if his thoughts were somewhere far away. His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. “Hey, Reiner?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I’ve been meaning to ask you…”_

_But Bertholdt’s words were drowned out by the guy sitting behind them jumping to his feet and shouting, “GOOOOOOO!!!” his voice carrying over the wind, and effectively ending their conversation.  
Both boys jumped at the sound, turning their attention to the field, standing up with the rest of the crowd. Annie had broken away with the ball, racing unguarded towards the opposing team’s goal._

_“GO ANNIE!” Bertholdt shouted, jumping to his feet. Reiner stood too, cheering loudly, even as his heart raced to know what Bertholdt was about to say. The two of them continued to cheer Annie on until she kicked the ball cleanly over the goalie’s head, scoring her team’s fifth point. The stands erupted in applause. Reiner and Bertholdt couldn’t resist joining in, cheering and clapping for their Annie, who was currently caught up in a group hug with her teammates._

_As the players retook their sides on the field, the crowd settled back to their seats, Reiner and Bertholdt included._

_“Wow, that was awesome,” Bertholdt breathed, smiling._

_“Yeah,” Reiner nodded in agreement, thoughts elsewhere. “What were you saying before?” he asked, trying to sound casual and off-hand._

_“Huh,” Bertholdt said, pursing his lips and squinting his eyes as if that would help his memory. “I don’t remember. I think it was um…” He snapped his fingers once, twice. “Nah, it’s gone. I’ll let you know when I remember.”_

_“Please do,” Reiner said quietly. His heart deflated a bit, sure that a confession he’d been waiting to hear was coming. But his disappointment was soon cast aside by his excitement for the game, which got better and better from Annie’s break away. The team seemed invigorated by her goal, and scored three more times before the final whistle and the end of the game._

_After congratulating Annie before the team stole her for a celebratory dinner, Reiner and Bertholdt found themselves in Reiner’s car, heat at full blast, waiting in traffic to get out of the school parking lot. Bertholdt had already apologized three times for getting Reiner’s car wet, and Reiner had already told him four times that it was fine (the fourth time had actually been preemptive, before they’d even reached the parking lot.)_

_Now alone, Reiner felt the desire to bring up the conversation from earlier again, but lacked any idea of how to do that subtly. Bertholdt was looking out of the passenger’s window, watching the rain still pounding the window in fat drops, sliding in smooth rivulets down the glass frame. Reiner sighed, unable to think of how to bring up the things he wanted to say, and punched on the radio._

_Bonnie Raitt’s_ I Can’t Make You Love Me _was playing. Reiner was tempted to switch the station, but his fingers froze when Bertholdt started humming the lyrics. Reiner watched him from the corner of his eyes, and wasn’t surprised when the humming turned into singing a moment later. As the traffic began to ease, he crept forward, soaking in the sweet sound of Bertholdt singing the heartbreaking song, each word driving home feelings Reiner didn’t know he had. Because he didn’t know if Bertholdt loved him or not. And he envied the singer her certainty in the matter._

_Still, it was always a joy to hear Bertholdt sing._

_And it didn’t stop there. The DJ chose to play_ L-O-V-E _next, and Reiner found himself singing along with Bertholdt, stealing glances that were meant to be joking but left Reiner feeling something more than just lighthearted foolery. He noticed the way Bertholdt’s cheeks kept flushing a bit redder every time their eyes met. And maybe he was projecting a bit, but Reiner thought that had to mean something, and something in his favor at that._

_Still, Reiner didn’t bring it up at all during the car ride. Instead, they spent the ride singing along to all of the songs on the radio, enjoying each other’s presence and company, ignoring the feelings that were beginning to materialize between them like phantoms._

_When they pulled into Reiner’s driveway, and the car was in park, and the keys were taken from the ignition, Reiner felt his stomach tense. He could take this moment and make something amazing happen. Or he could wait for another chance._

_“Thanks for driving me home,” Bertholdt said, as he always did._

_“Anytime. Thanks for coming to the game with me,” Reiner replied automatically._

_“I wouldn’t miss it,” Bertholdt replied, also automatically. He paused. That broke the usual script._

_“Did you ever remember what you wanted to tell me earlier?” Reiner asked, flashing a joking grin. But his heart thumped anxiously._

_Bertholdt paused again. Then his eyes turned away. “No. I’ll keep trying, though.” He was lying. His hand reached for the door. “See you tomorrow?”_

_“Most likely,” Reiner replied. “Goodnight, Bertholdt.”_

_“Night, Reiner.”_

_Bertholdt closed the door behind him. Reiner watched him walk around the car, through the grass connecting their houses. Reiner sat in his car for a moment, staring straight ahead at the steering wheel. He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath._

_Then he opened the car door, slamming it shut behind him as he ran through the muddy grass and met Bertholdt halfway between their yards. The blonde caught the brunette up in his arms, hands flush against Bertholdt’s lower back as the taller boy’s hands cupped Reiner’s face, their first kiss hidden behind the giant pine tree that marked the split between their houses. Rain fell hard around them, fat drops stinging their faces as they clung to each other, melting in each other’s hands. The first kiss dragged on until the need for oxygen overpowered them, and was followed by a series of shorter kisses, no less passionate for their shortened length. And honestly, neither one cared how long or short the kisses were._

_All that mattered was that Bertholdt had remembered what he wanted to say at the same moment Reiner refused to let the moment slip, and neither one needed words to communicate those feelings. Feelings that had been mutual for months._

***  
Reiner’s memories carried him through freshman and concert choir, as well as through the Women’s Chorale, the all female select group. He didn’t know how that was possible, how his mind had wandered so far away, lulled by the holiday music. He applauded mechanically whenever he needed to, and now felt his heart begin to race as the stage cleared. This was it: Chorale was next. One performance left, and then it would be time for him to make his move. Sure, he’d been planning this for a month now, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

Annie pointed suddenly, and Reiner looked up. Instead of starting on stage, the Chorale singers were spread around the edges of the auditorium, each holding a fake candle whose faint light flickered in the dark. Reiner looked to Annie, who smiled excitedly at him. It was tradition for Chorale to start the Christmas concert with an a capella version of _Silent Night_ , a tradition that Annie had always claimed to be her favorite. And this year was no different. 

The choir director tapped the music stand on the stage three times, and lifted her hands, signaling the choir to start. The audience was surrounded by a beautiful four-part harmony of the classic carol, everyone’s breath held in awe of the music. Reiner’s eyes scanned the singer’s faces, but he paused when Marcel nudged him and pointed to the back left corner. Reiner peeked back, and sure enough, Bertholdt was standing next to the corner, apparently between Marlo Freudenberg and Sasha Braus this year. Reiner smiled, watching Bertholdt for a minute more before turning around and closing his eyes, letting the music surround him. 

The choir sang the first two verses, and finished by humming a third verse as they climbed the steps to the stage and took their place on the risers. The audience applauded. The director smiled, sweeping a hand back to acknowledge her singers before turning back around and calling them to attention, prompting silence from the audience. The director nodded to the pianist and lifted her hands again, leading the group in their next song, something in Latin. Reiner listened with a smile on his face, enjoying watching Bertholdt do what he loved. 

After the song ended, the director again turned to the audience with a smile, gesturing to the choir as the people applauded. And then something happened that Reiner wasn’t prepared for. The director motioned someone forward. And that someone was Bertholdt, whom the director was now introducing as a soloist. 

Reiner’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t been prepared for this. Bertholdt was a soloist. A freaking _soloist_! Why hadn’t he prepared Reiner for this? 

Bertholdt’s smile was positively radiant, an endearing mix of nerves and pride, knowing he could do this but still anxious about it nonetheless. And he looked so handsome in his suit, black and sleek, accentuating his tall, lean figure. He looked truly lovely. 

Reiner felt his eyes prickling as the music started. He hadn’t heard the director give the song’s name, but he knew it. He’d heard Bertholdt sing it before. And he’d cried then, when they’d been at Reiner’s grandmother’s church and Bertholdt wasn’t wearing a suit or glowing under stage lights. 

The piano riff slowed into the soft melody, and Bertholdt’s voice seamlessly joined along side it. 

_Ave Maria, Gratia plena, Maria gratia plena, Maria gratia plena, Ave, Ave Dominus tecum._

An immoveable smile stretched on Reiner’s face as Bertholdt’s sweet voice filled the auditorium, clear and strong, perfect. A tear fell down his cheek. 

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus et benedictus, benedictus fructus ventris tui, tui Jesus. Ave Maria._

After a few notes of the piano, the rest of the choir joined in, repeating the words. Bertholdt stepped back from the microphone for a moment, stepping forward again at the end to sing the last few words, a voice above the rest, but still perfectly in harmony with the choir. It was beautiful in every way. 

Reiner didn’t even care when he heard Porco scoff at him crying, especially when Marcel hit him and told him to shut up, wiping away tears of his own, and Annie leaned across Reiner and Marcel to tell him that he clearly didn’t have the ability to understand art if he wasn’t crying, which shut him up immediately. 

The crowd burst into applause, Reiner louder than anyone else. Bertholdt gave a small bow, mostly a nod of the head, before returning to the risers. Reiner couldn’t take his eyes off of him for the rest of the set. 

***

_Neither one of them talked about the kiss. It almost felt too good to be true. But it was true. It_ had _happened. But neither one really knew what happened now. Were they dating? Was it just a kiss? Did they have to have a discussion to decide what to call this? Were they just gonna be friends? There were too many questions, and too many things happening at school to focus on them right now._

_So they kept acting as normal. Nothing changed between them. They still drove to school together, studied together, hung out all the time. Sure, maybe there were more stolen glances, shared smiles. But nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed any different._

_As if this was how it was supposed to be._

_Reiner decided that they had to talk about this, had to figure out what this was and why he was so happy about it._

_So, he’d invited Bertholdt over two weeks after the kiss, and, when Reiner’s mother left to drive Gabi to karate, straight out asked Bertholdt how he felt and what he wanted to do._

_Bertholdt blinked, as if he hadn’t expected that question. “Well,” he said, “maybe we should… we could… try going on a date?”_

_Reiner nodded. “You think that’d be a good a idea?”_

_Bertholdt nodded. “Yes. Yes, I think it would. Cause we’ve never, you know, been together in that kind of context, you know?”_

_Reiner snorted against his will. “Context?”_

_“Stop! You know I use big words when I get nervous,” Bertholdt said, fighting a smile._

_“Aw, you’re nervous?” Reiner cooed, pinching Bertholdt’s cheek and eliciting a laugh from the brunette that made Reiner want to kiss him again. “Why? We’ve already got through the hardest part?” he added, alluding to that kiss he took every chance to think about._

_“Oh, you’d be surprised how nerve-wracking a date can be. Even with your best friend,” Bertholdt replied._

_Reiner smiled. “Try me. This Friday. I’ll pick you up at 7. I’ll pick a place to eat. You pick a movie.” He held out his pinky, knowing a kiss would be too risky as his aunt was due home from work any second._

_Bertholdt locked his pinky with Reiner’s. “Sounds like a plan.”_

_***_

After Chorale finished and exited the stage, as the applause of the audience died away, Reiner and his friends exited the auditorium to wait for Bertholdt and Pieck in the atrium. Reiner almost felt bad for not trying to find Pieck on stage, but another part of him really wasn’t all that sorry. He’d still heard her, after all, her voice one of the many making such beautiful music on stage. 

“Fantastic, as always,” Annie commented once she and the three boys had found a spot next to the wall. They had a clear view of the hallway where the choir members would emerge soon. Reiner eyed that hallway often, noting that Porco was doing the same thing, fidgeting awkwardly as if trying to make himself look more presentable. 

A few moments later they saw Bertholdt round the corner from the hall leading to the choir room with Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschtein. The three boys were intercepted by Jean’s mom, who had been talking with Bertholdt’s family, and all three stopped to talk. Reiner smiled, taking a deep breath. 

“There’s Pieck!” Marcel said, pointing through the crowd, and he grabbed Porco by the elbow and dragged his brother over to meet her. Annie laughed and Reiner couldn’t help but smile himself. 

Especially when he saw a certain brunette heading their way. 

Bertholdt didn’t even have the time to say hello before Annie was hugging him. “You did so good!” And Bertholdt didn’t even have time to thank her before Annie pulled away from the hug and punched him in the arm. “But you have to tell us when you have solos! We can’t handle them when we’re unprepared!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Bertholdt apologized, laughing lightheartedly. His cheeks turned an endearing shade of red. “I thought it would be a nice surprise for you all. I didn’t even tell me mom.” 

“Marcel was crying,” Reiner said. 

Annie punched his arm too. “So were you.” 

“You too!” Reiner countered, lightly pushing her back. 

Bertholdt laughed again. Reiner smiled. 

“You really were wonderful,” Reiner said, pulling Bertholdt into a tight hug. 

“Thank you!” Bertholdt replied, smiling brightly as Reiner pulled away from the hug so he could see his face. His eyes moved between Reiner and Annie. “Thank you both for coming!” 

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Annie said, smiling herself as she nudged Reiner with her elbow. 

Reiner took a deep breath in and held out the roses. “These are for you.” 

Bertholdt’s expression melted. “Oh my gosh, you didn’t have to do this,” he said, staring with awe at the flowers. Reiner pushed them into his hands, curling Bertholdt’s fingers around them. “Thank you.” 

Marcel materialized from the crowd and touched Bertholdt’s elbow to get his attention as he silently edged into their conversation. “Just wanted to say, you were phenomenal,” he said, giving Bertholdt’s shoulder a squeeze. “Absolutely phenomenal.” 

“Thank you,” Bertholdt replied gratefully. “Tell Pieck she did a great job.” 

“I’ll pass the message along!” Marcel called. “See you later this weekend!” 

“See ya!” Reiner called as Bertholdt waved. 

“Oh, hey, I forgot, my dad needs me to pick him up. His car’s in the shop,” Annie said with a remorseful glance at her phone. “Bertl, can you drive Reiner home?” 

“Of course,” Bertholdt replied. “Let me just go grab my stuff from the choir room!” 

“Great,” Annie said with a smile as the taller boy vanished. She winked at Reiner. “Go get him, tiger.” 

“Does your dad really need a ride?” Reiner asked, scowling suspiciously. 

“Nope.” Annie gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “I’m just sick of all the sexual tension during our morning car rides to school. It’s suffocating at 6:30 in the morning. I need you two to just date already, and I’m willing to tell a few lies to make it happen.” She winked at him one more time before heading towards the door. 

Reiner watched her leave, shaking his head.  
*** 

_”And you’re sure you’re okay with this?”_

_“Reiner, we didn’t even date,” Annie replied, rolling her eyes as she picked up a pile of books and moved them to the other side of a stack of cardboard boxes by the door. When Reiner had offered to help her clean out her attic, Annie hadn’t expected to be interrogated like this._

_“But that doesn’t mean that the feelings weren’t real,” Reiner replied, following behind Annie as she tried to end the conversation by moving away. She’d done that to him multiple times in the past, and he couldn’t let her get away with it now. “Please, Annie, I need your blessing to do this.”_

_“My blessing?” Annie laughed, her amused expression annoying Reiner more than it should have. “Reiner, he’s my best friend, not my child.”_

_The boy sighed, running his hands through his hair as Annie turned from him to examine one of the cardboard boxes. “I just need to hear you say that you’re okay with everything Bertholdt and I are doing, and that you’re fine with me asking him out.”_

_“Did Bertholdt ask you before he asked me out?” Annie asked, eyes focused on an old comic book._

_Reiner’s face puckered with confusion. “No?”_

_“What would you have said if he did?”_

_Reiner paused. He hadn’t thought about that. “Well. I probably would’ve told him to go for it. If it was what made him happy, and made you happy, then I was all in favor of him asking you out.”_

_“Then take your own advice,” Annie said, blue eyes moving to meet gold. “You two are my best friends. I love you more than anyone in the world, and I want you both to be happy. If being together is what brings you two the greatest happiness, that’s what I want for you.”_

_Reiner beamed. “Annie…”_

_“And…” She held up a hand to pause him, “because you seem so hung up on it: I no longer have feelings for Bertholdt. I’ve moved on. So has he. We had fun while it lasted, but were meant to love each other in the platonic sense. Happy?”_

_Reiner answered by hugging her._

*** 

The car ride home was Reiner’s shot. And he had it planned out to the minute. 

“Hey, I found this new playlist I think you’ll like,” he said after he and Bertholdt had left the school and were on their way to the parking lot. 

“Awesome!” Bertholdt replied. “What’s it called?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Reiner said, wiggling his fingers to emphasize surprise. Bertholdt laughed. Reiner’s heart raced. 

As soon as they got in the car, Reiner hooked his phone up to the aux cord while Bertholdt turned the car on and got ready to drive them home. Reiner took a silent breath and clicked on the playlist he and Annie had devised that morning. It had been a spur of the moment decision, to involve music in this endeavor, but nothing else seemed more fitting after a choir concert. 

The first song to play was Nat King Cole’s _L-O-V-E_. Bertholdt smiled, hearing the familiar rhythm. 

“I love this song,” he said. “No pun intended.” 

“It’s a classic,” Reiner replied with a nod. “It’s hard not to love.” 

They lapsed into comfortable silence as they drove, at first slowly through the traffic of the audience leaving the concert and then more freely once they hit the more open streets of the town. The playlist continued: _Thinking Out Loud, Say You’re Mine, That’s Where It Is, You’re Nobody Till Somebody Loves You, You Are In Love_. Reiner watched Bertholdt out of the corner of his eye. A smile pulled at the brunette’s lips, even as his eyes dutifully watched the road. Reiner couldn’t tell what he was thinking, and longed to know what was going on in his head. Had Bertholdt put it together? Or did he just think that these were songs someone had put together haphazardly for fun? 

As they pulled into Bertholdt’s driveway, Reiner asked, “So, what do you think of the playlist?” 

“It’s beautiful,” Bertholdt replied just as the opening notes of _Falling Slowly_ began. His face lit up as he looked at the stereo, then back at Reiner. “I love this song!” 

“I know,” Reiner laughed. “You sing it all the time!” 

“This playlist is perfect! What’s it called?” Bertholdt asked again. 

Reiner felt his cheeks heat up, and was glad it was dark in the car. “Your name.” 

“’Your name?’ That’s a weird title,” Bertholdt laughed. 

“No, not the words ‘your name,’” Reiner said with a nervous laugh. “ _Your_ name, Bertholdt.” 

“Oh.” Reiner’s heart beat hard at the moment of silence that followed. “Why?” 

Reiner licked his lips, letting the music fill the space. Bertholdt was staring at him, confused and a little nervous. Reiner felt his own nerves amplify at the brunette’s expression. He shifted in his seat to see Bertholdt even clearer, even through the dark. 

“Okay, bear with me,” Reiner said. Bertholdt nodded. “We’ve been best friends since I moved into that house next door to yours. I still remember that first day of school, when I sat next to you on the bus. I was so nervous, and you smiled at me like you didn’t expect anyone to sit with you, and I felt so happy to find someone just as nervous as I was. And I remember I asked if you wanted to be my friend, and you said yes and then we shared a pack of crayons and that pretty much means you’re gonna be friends for life in kindergarten.” 

Bertholdt smiled, nodding his head with every phrase Reiner said. He still looked confused, but he was listening. 

Reiner went on, “I remember sometime around fifth, sixth grade when I first felt the need to be your friend forever. It… it wasn’t just something that I took for granted anymore. We didn’t see each other as much, but the times with you were the best I had and I knew that you were important to me. Of course I didn’t know how important you were to me at the time. But I knew you were special, someone to hold on to. 

“Then freshman year when you and Annie kinda dated? I remember feeling so weirdly jealous that it kind of scared me. I thought I was jealous because it was something I couldn’t be a part of, something that would separate me from you two. But then I realized that it was because I thought it would separate me from you, make it impossible for you to love me as anything more than a friend. I knew that Annie would never make you choose me over her but… in some way, I just… it made me jealous that you had in some way chosen her, even though it didn’t last” 

Reiner took a deep breath. “I tried so hard to figure out if what I was feeling was real or not. I mean, by that time, I’d known for a while that I liked guys but… it was different with you. Cause you’re not just any guy, Bertholdt. You’re my best friend, and I didn’t want to risk telling you if it wasn’t going to last; I couldn’t risk our friendship. And I didn’t know how you felt. So I just… spent a while trying to figure out if my feelings were _feelings_. And, well, I think we both know that they were. And that you felt the same. So…” He trailed off, taking one last deep breath. 

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Reiner laughed nervously. “I had a whole speech prepared and this wasn’t it, so this is gonna sound really out of place.” Bertholdt smiled encouragingly. “Bertholdt, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” 

“First, yes, it would be my honor to be your boyfriend,” Bertholdt began. “Second, even if I didn’t feel the same, it wouldn’t have ruined our friendship. And third, yeah, I think I’ve felt the same since junior year.” 

“What?!” Reiner exclaimed, feeling a hundred times lighter as a huge weight lifted from his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Why didn’t you?!” Bertholdt laughed, hitting Reiner’s knee playfully. 

“Cause apparently we needed to dramatically kiss in the rain to communicate our feelings,” Reiner replied, shrugging dramatically. 

“Okay, well that makes it worth it,” Bertholdt shrugged back. A huge smile spread on his lips. “So that’s it? We’re dating now?” 

“I think so,” Reiner said. “Why? Did you expect a contract or something? Did we need notary present?” 

“No, but I think there is one thing you forgot,” Bertholdt said. 

Reiner’s brow furrowed. “Wait, really? What?” 

“This.” 

And suddenly Bertholdt was kissing Reiner just as the song changed to _Right in Front of You_. Reiner’s hands instinctively cupped Bertholdt’s face, pulling them closer together as his eyes slipped closed. The console between them was a bit of an obstacle, but not nearly enough to stop them from crashing together time and time again, lips meeting briefly now, once, twice, before melting into a longer kiss, smooth and sweet and binding as any written contract. 

Reiner pulled back for a moment, hands still firmly holding Bertholdt’s face as he gazed into those sparkling green eyes. “I’m so happy you said yes,” he said breathlessly, not even embarrassed to be gasping for air. 

“I’m so happy you asked,” Bertholdt whispered back just as breathlessly, his hands settling over Reiner’s and squeezing ever so slightly. 

“Annie’s gonna be even happier than both of us though,” Reiner added. Bertholdt’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Apparently she’s wanted us to date all year. She did a lot to help me plan this. She even lied to get you to drive me home tonight.” 

“Really?” 

“I know, I couldn’t believe it either!” 

“Did she help you come up with the playlist?” 

“A little bit,” Reiner admitted. “She came up with some of the songs that tie the theme together, give it the right mood, you know?” 

“I know.” Bertholdt nodded. “Thank her for me. Tell her it’s all because of her that we’re together.” He smiled at the word _together_. Reiner couldn’t help himself from doing the same. 

“I’ll let her know,” Reiner said, pulling one hand away from Bertholdt’s cheek to trace it down the lapel of his suit. “You looked so damn hot up there tonight.” 

Bertholdt smiled. “You look pretty fantastic yourself. Red’s your color.” 

A mischievous glint flashed across Reiner’s eyes. “I know.” 

The roses in the backseat witnessed the series of kisses that followed as the music continued to play out, the perfect soundtrack to a perfect evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
